goodluckcharliefandomcom-20200214-history
Alley Oops
| image = Good-luck-charlie-season-2-episode-24-alley-oops-200x112.png | caption = Bob at the Bowling competion | season = 2 | production = 223 | broadcast = 50 | expr = | coexpr = | supr = | conspr = | producer = | writer = | director = | us = September 25, 2011http://tv.msn.com/tv/episode/good-luck-charlie/alley-oops | international = | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = |number = 24|airdate = September 25, 2011|previous = Ditch Day|next = Scary Had a Little Lamb}} Mrs. Wentz wins an audition to sing the national anthem at a Denver Nuggets basketball game, but Teddy is forced to take her place when her pal gets stage fright at the last minute. Meanwhile, the Duncans bowl in a tournament with a rival family, and Amy joins a social network. Episode Summary Teddy enters a singing competition to win a car and she has to sing Amazing Grace. Mrs. Wentz loves the song and offers to sing, as Teddy only wanted the car. She wins and Ivy warns Teddy that with her mother, something always goes wrong. She and Mr. Wentz call it the"Blip". Teddy tells Mrs. Wentz she's performing on the Jumbo-Tron in front of millions of people. Mrs. Wentz has stage fright and locks herself in a closet. Teddy ends up performing, but with Mrs. Wentz singing on another microphone. Meanwhile, except Teddy, all the Duncans are going face-to-face with the Gorans, a family bowling rival of the Duncans. They go to the bowling alley and Gabe is obsessed with a mystery box in the claw machine. They are close to winning, but Gabe has to bowl and gets his arm stuck in the machine. They had to forfeit unless another Duncan bowled. Bob made Charlie bowl and they won. Amy wants to be PJ's buddy on BuddyPage, but he turns her down. Gabe is PJ's buddy, so if Amy became his buddy, she could look at PJ's page. At the bowling alley, Gabe reveals to PJ that Amy has been snooping on his page in return for tokens. He puts on his page that he was throwing a party for Amy to trick her. End Credits Gabe finally gets the mystery box and it is only a whistle. He gives it to PJ and a genie appears. PJ has one minute to make his wishes. He accidentally wishes he had more time, wishes he hadn't wished for more time and when Gabe starts annoying him as he was thinking about his last wish, he wishes Gabe would leave him alone. The genie disappears. Gallery Running Gags Good Luck, Charlie Charlie's Lines Memorable Quotes Background Information * Production Information * Errors *When Gabe tells Bob, "Thanks to you, I got another rabbit." Instead of a rabbit, however, he pulls out a sheep. *Mary-Lou Wentz says she will wear an American flag dress and red, white and blue hat to sing the national anthem at the game. However, she comes out wearing a red top, blue cardigan and black trousers. However, she may have changed her mind. Allusions *The title for the episode might be a reference to the comic. *This episode is a parody of the Wonder Years episode "Take Kevin & Winnie to a Bowling!" *Buddypage is a parody of Facebook. Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan Guest Stars *Paul Rae as Mike References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes